


Personal Questions

by RWBYwhatRWBY



Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bumbleby, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYwhatRWBY/pseuds/RWBYwhatRWBY
Summary: Weiss set her cup down. “Oh, I heard plenty. And I’m so happy for you - I can only imagine the wide range of uses for your new arm’svibration function.”Blake dropped her head into her hands.Ruby spat out her cereal. “Oh! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew-”“Are you okay?” Penny said, appearing at the side of the table. She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “You appear to be distressed.”
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	Personal Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really did just stream itself directly from my brain to this google doc.
> 
> Potential TW (minor spoilers!):
> 
> Penny discusses how she doesn't have any sort of sexual organs, since she wasn't built for that. It isn't an angsty discussion, but if that's a sensitive subject for you then I wouldn't recommend reading!

“I suppose we don’t need to ask if you two had a nice evening,” Weiss said, sipping her morning coffee.

Yang raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, I _heard_ it was just... _fantastic_.”

“Oh brothers,” Blake muttered, sinking down into her chair. Yang’s arm tightened where it was draped over her shoulder.

Ruby blinked. “Wait, wha-”

“Just ‘fantastic’?” Yang said, smirking. “I think you need your ears testing, Ice Queen. It was a _lot_ better than that.”

Weiss set her cup down. “Oh, I heard plenty. And I’m so happy for you - I can only imagine the wide range of uses for your new arm’s _vibration function.”_

Blake dropped her head into her hands.

Ruby spat out her cereal. “Oh! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew-”

“Are you okay?” Penny said, appearing at the side of the table. She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “You appear to be distressed.”

Ruby grabbed Penny’s wrist and shot her the most dead-eyed looks he could muster. “Save yourself, Penny. Save yourself from the _horror_.”

“Well that’s just rude,” Yang said.

“I’m your sister!”

“It’s a natural process-”

“La la la la-”

“-between people who love each other-”

“I’m not listening!”

“-or don’t, I guess, but in this case-”

“ _Please_ ,” Ruby said, hands over her ears, “Just let me live in peace.”

Yang opened her mouth to continue, a grin plastered on her face, when Blake cut her off with a hand on her arm. _Sweet, merciful Blake._

“Um,” Penny said, eyes wide. “Are you all...okay?”

Weiss nodded. “We were just discussing the functions of Yang’s new arm.”

Penny smiled. “Oh! Getting an upgrade is very exciting.”

Yang smiled. “It really is.”

“Is Yang’s new arm similar to your...hardware?” Blake asked.

“Yes!” Penny said, perching on the booth next to Ruby. Weiss and Penny shuffled down to make room - mostly for the layers of tulle in her skirt. “My father used his most up-to-date blueprints to design Yang’s new arm, and since he always makes sure _I’m_ up-to-date, the technology is remarkably similar.”

“So you guys have similar _special features_?” Blake said.

Weiss choked on her coffee. A slow smile started forming on Yang's face.

"Of course!" Penny said.

"So you both have the ability to...vibrate?" Blake asked.

"Hmm," Penny said, "I've never used that function before. But...yes, I suppose I could use my mechanics to ‘vibrate’." She frowned. "Why do you ask? Does Yang find that ability particularly useful?"

"Okay!" Ruby said, pushing at Penny to vacate her seat so they could leave the booth. "That's enough of that conversation. Penny and I are gonna go watch a movie, and you can all continue being terrible."

"Ruby, I do not think that-"

"Bye everyone!" Ruby continued, guiding Penny out of the makeshift cafeteria with hands on each of her shoulders.

Penny made some confused noises, but didn’t really protest until they were outside.

“Ruby? Why did we leave the rest of your team?”

Ruby sighed. “It wasn’t anything serious. They were just teasing.”

Penny blinked. “Oh.”

Ruby paused and looked up at Penny, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Penny hiccupped. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

“Penny, if there’s something- Oh! No, Penny, they weren’t trying to make fun of you. They were teasing me, and you got pulled into it because you’re my girlfriend.” Ruby could feel the blush rising at the end of her sentence.

“Oh,” Penny said, pleased.

Ruby smiled. “C’mon. We’ve got a movie to watch.

*

"Oh," Penny said, pulling away. Her lips were shiny and a little more pink than usual. Distantly, Ruby wondered what mechanism was causing it. She’d have to ask. "This is why Blake enjoys Yang's vibrating arm."

"I-What?" Ruby said, tearing her eyes away from Penny's lips to meet her eyes. Were her pupils a little blown, or was that Ruby's imagination? "What about Yang?"

Penny lifted her hand from its place on Ruby's neck to card through her hair with an indulgent smile. "When we were at breakfast, Blake asked me about the 'special features' that my body and Yang's arm share."

" _Oh_." Ruby felt her face heating up. "Yeah, that. Uh. Actually, Penny, how much do you know about…Um-"

"I know about sexual intercourse, Ruby," Penny said matter of factly, like she hadn't just shattered Ruby's brain. "I just didn't realise that the vibrations mine and Yang's bodies produce could be used that way."

"...In your defense, it's a very Yang thing to figure out," Ruby said, and Penny laughed. Ruby tried not to let herself get too distracted by the sound. "Although...can I ask you something personal?"

Penny tightened her hands, gripping Ruby's hair and waist tighter and pulling her further into her lap. "Of course. I like being personal with you."

"I like being personal with you too," Ruby said, winding her own arms tighter around Penny's neck. "But I don't want you to be upset, or think that your answer will make me...want to be less personal with you."

Penny tilted her head to the side in thought. "Okay."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Right," she said quietly, and then louder, "Do you ever...want...to take part in sexual intercourse?"

Penny hummed, the angle between the soft artificial skin of her cheek and the cotton off the shoulder puffs getting smaller as the sunk into thought. "I hadn't thought I wanted to, until I kissed you. Now…" She trailed off with a frown. "Ruby, you know I was built to be the protector of Mantle. I do not have the parts to-"

"That's okay!" Ruby said, blushing even deeper, "Like I said, it doesn't change anything! And you don't need to feel bad because-"

Penny cut her off with another hum. "I... _wasn't_ programmed for this. But I think…"

"...you think?" Ruby promoted when she trailed off.

"I think I would like to see you as happy as you can be all of the time, and I would like to be the one that makes you happy."

Ruby swallowed, throat suddenly tight. "I like making you happy, too. But...sex isn't the only way to be happy. And I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else."

Penny frowned. "That's very kind, Ruby. But I meant...I suppose 'happy' isn't the best word." She went quiet, eyes unfocused for a few seconds before coming back with a few blinks and a wide smile. "Pleasure! I think that is a better way of communicating it. I would like to be the one that pleasures you."

Ruby choked on air. "Oh, I- Penny, you don't have to-"

"I know," Penny said with a smile. "You already said you don't want to have sexual intercourse with someone else. But I want to see you experience that pleasure with me, even if I don't have the right parts to experience it with you."

Ruby felt tears prick at her eyes. She blinked them away.

"Ruby?" Penny said softly. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all," Ruby said. "I just...care about you a lot. These are dumb happy tears."

"I don’t think anything about you is dumb."

Ruby let out a wet laugh. "You've never seen my trip over my own cape."

Penny cracked a smile. “Maybe I misspoke.”

*

Ruby found herself in Penny's lap, arms wrapped around her girlfriend's neck as htey kissed. The dorm room was, thankfully, empty, with Weiss, Yang and Blake all at the movies together. Weiss had shot Ruby a knowing look when she said she wasn't coming, and Yang had winked when they'd left.

Embarrassing, yes. But it did mean that nobody would be coming back to the room for a few hours at least.

"Penny?" Ruby said, pulling away. She watched as Penny's eyes darted down to her lips before meeting her eyes.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Do you remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago? About...wanting to make each other happy?"

"I remember everything. I have an eidetic memory." Penny tapped her temple with a faint metalic _clink_. "What about it?"

"Oh that's…" _Incredibly cool? Incredibly embarrassing?_ Ruby wasn't sure which one won out. She shook her head. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to try some of that. Tonight."

Penny grinned. "I would love to!" Her expression turned serious. "I've never done this before, so you will have to tell me if I make a mistake."

"I've never done this before either, Penny. But I'll tell you if something isn't right."

"Have you ever done this to yourself?" Penny asked.

Ruby's brain blanked for a second. She tried really, really hard not to think about every time she'd done exactly that since their conversation. Thinking about the easy way that Penny confessed to wanting to _pleasure_ her.

"Uh, yeah," she said, pulling herself together. "But I don't think it's the same."

"It is still more experience than I have," Penny reminded her.

"I suppose so," Ruby said. "But I still don't know where to start."

"I would like to keep kissing you," Penny said.

Ruby smiled and leaned forward, meeting Penny's lips. There was definitely something different about it. Penny's mouth was more open, her tongue brushing against Ruby's as she tightened her grip on her hair. Ruby let out a low moan in response.

Penny pulled a way a little, trailing kisses down Ruby's jaw. That was new. When she hit Ruby's neck the kisses got sloppy, her teeth scraped along the sensitive skin, leaving perfect red teeth marks as she moved along.

"Penny," Ruby moaned, hands tanging in Penny's curls.

Penny pulled back. Her pupils were definitely blown now, so wide Ruby could barely see the iris. " _Oh_."

Ruby couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You like that?"

Penny nodded. "I wasn't sure how this would feel, but…"

"Good?"

"Good," Penny said, dipping forward again to kiss Ruby on the lips. Her hands trailed down to grab at Ruby's waist, pulling until her crotch was flush against Penny. Ruby wasn't sure exactly what was under Penny's skirt, but the hard metal where her thighs met wss perfect for Ruby to grind down onto.

Penny pulled back to let Ruby catch her breath. Perks of being a robot - no need to stop and breathe.

"I can feel you," Penny said, awed. "Not like you can feel me, but I have sensors-"

Ruby pushed herself down, rubbing herself against Penny's body.

Penny's eyes widened. "You are _so_ warm."

Ruby giggled. "That happens to people with- vaginas, when we're turned on."

"I...turn you on," Penny said. It wasn't said as a question, but Ruby answered anyway.

"So much," Ruby said, and gasped when Penny kissed her again.

"Can I try something?" Penny said.

Ruby let out a questioning noise, nipping at the skin on Penny’s jaw as she settled into a rhythm with her hips-

-Which she promptly lost as Penny’s entire pelvis began to vibrate.

“Oh,” Penny said with a smile, catching Ruby as she tipped forward, face tucked against Penny’s shoulder. “Do you like that?”

Ruby let out a long moan. There was no rhythm to the movement of her hips - she pushed down against the vibrations for a few moments until it was too much to take, then jerked up again. Penny’s hands still rested on waist, strong and steady.

Penny grinned as Ruby got louder, the little gasps and pants giving way to high moans. The feel of her breath against Penny’s neck tickled her skin.

“I’m so glad you enjoy this, Ruby,” Penny said. Her thumbs massaged little circles into Ruby’s hips. “You make the most beautiful sounds.”

“P-Penny,” Ruby said, moving back to press her forehead to Penny’s. The difference between them was stark - Ruby boneless and moaning while Penny’s metal body kept her spine ramrod straight, completely unmoved. “I’m so...close…”

Penny cupped Ruby’s cheek in one hand. Her silver eyes were shining. “I want to see you come, Ruby.”

Ruby’s eyes shut as she came, hips stuttering as she moaned Penny’s name. Penny’s eyes were unblinking and wide as she took in every detail. She had a feeling that the sound of her name on Ruby’s lips would be a memory she accessed _a_ _lot_.

“Woah,” Ruby said, catching her breath. “I, uh, see why that’s...a _thing_.”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it.”

Ruby’s brows furrowed. “Did you enjoy it? I mean, I know you didn’t really, uh, experience things the way that I did, but-”

“Ruby.” Penny cut her off, stroking a thumb along her cheekbone. “I meant what I said. I like making you happy.”

Ruby smiled. “You really, really do, Penny. Not just now, I mean. Being with you makes me so happy.”

Penny pressed a kiss to her lips. “Being with you makes me happy, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Comments are always appreciated no matter the size<3


End file.
